FULL METAL CUTIE PIE!
by LUCKY STAR CHAMP
Summary: just a bunch of cute drabbles between the fma canon pairings. this is my first fanfic so be nice


DISCLAIMER: VERY sadly i do not own Full Metal Alchemist. No matter how much money i offer i don't think she would give up the story oh and i also don't own ATLA.

Okay so this story is about awkward times between every ones favourite paring ( or at least **most** people's fav paring) Edwin. Maybe later in the story i will do Royai but i have not decided yet.

Oh and am i the only person that has thought of the pairing scar/ed,i know it is creepy and totally not canon but i wonder, would people be willing to go that far. ON WITH THE SHOW OR MOVIE OR WHATEVER? JK BUT SERIOUSLY. OH AND this is my very first fanfic. And yes i will take flames

It was an ordinary Sunday for Winry. It required being bored.

Winry had gotten bored and started walking around the old house she grew up in. She thought she would watch her currently favourite show avatar the last air bender but she has been staying for the past few nights including yesterday to watch it. So she took a break from the show.

She walked up and down the stairs about 10 times, looked over the auto-mail that was hanging on the wall in her work shop.

Only to find out that she had done each and every one perfectly,she gave her self a mental high fave. She then wondered outside to see if Edward or Alphonse were there.

But too her disappointment they were not there and she continued being bored. Winry slouched on the couch and sulked.

She has never been this bored before so she just stared at the ceiling hoping a magical unicorn would come flying threw the roof and take her on a magical adventure.

But not even in fan fiction can that happen. (or can it?)

She started thinking about her parents,then school then Edwards auto-mail then cleaning.

EWW cleaning she thought to her self but it was the one thing that would get her out of her boredom.

She jumped off the couch and started skipping toward the closet that held the cleaning supplies.

"what to pick what to pick what room shall i clean first".

She paced back and forth and then jumped up and said "oh i know the bathroom".

She dug around in the closet for the stuff she would need for "operation boredom extermination".

Winry found the required stuff, threw it into a random bucket and proceeded her way to the bathroom skipping and singing.

She reached the bathroom and looked at the door hoping that it wouldn't be a total disaster.

Winry sighed and swung the door open with full force.

For her sake there were only towels that had missed the hamper and were lying around it and some discarded toothpaste on the counter.

"phew i thought i would have to do a lot of work".

She went into her bedroom that was right beside the bathroom and went on iTunes and put on her favourite song.

Teenage dream by Katy parry.

She sang along to the song picking up towels mindlessly.

Winry started swinging the towels along to the tune of the song.

At the chorus she started spinning the towels really fast and one of them hit her in the face.

She gasped cause really who would be expecting to get slapped in the face with a towel.

She snapped back into reality and gasped and was about to scream "dirt dirty 911" at the top her lungs.

( her parents taught her to say that when she was 4 when they wanted her to clean up. It has been a habit ever since).

Winry then noticed the colour of the towel and realized that it was Edwards hair towel (NO PUN INTENDED) and she just said "oh no big y".

She pulled it off her face but then quickly pulled it up to her face.

She took in a nice smooth breath and exhaled quickly.

"Hmm smells REALLY good".

She kept on smelling the towel mentally drowning in his intoxicating scent.

She didn't even notice that Edward had walked in to use the bathroom.

He stopped at the door and looked at Winry with a confused look on his face to why she is rocking back and forth humming along to Teenage dream.

She put down the towel and said " How does his hair smell like cinnamon when he doesn't like cinnamon."

" UH Winry, where you cleaning the bathroom or looking for a source of DNA so you you could clone me"

Winry was totally surprised by Edwards presence and slipped on the other towels when she tried to turn around.

Edward walked over to her laughing and shaking his head as he reached out his hand to help her up.

She didn't exactly reply his question she just huffed. She brushed her self off and said " ACTUALLY for your information i got bored and decided to clean the bathroom to vanquish my boredom"

"vanquish? Let me guess you stayed up all night watching avatar the last air bender on your computer... again."

He shifted his weight from his real leg to the auto mail one and put his hand on Winry's shoulder waiting for a reply.

She just shook her head and said "Your UN-believable"

Winry threw the towel she had in her hand into the hamper and said " well im not bored anymore so i guess i can have a normal life now.

And yes,yes i did stay up watching avatar".

She was just about to hop down the stairs but then she heard Edward say " yeah probably trying distract your self from the fact that you think im the hottest thing on the planet".

She turned around quickly but at the same time tried to cover up her blushing face.

She was going to reply with a sarcastic comment but realized that Edward wasn't behind

her anymore.

"huh i need to sleep more and stop watching so much TV. I swore i heard Edward say something about him being the hottest thing on the planet"

Edward was right around the corner with a grin on his face and said in a hushed tone "he

he he she didn't deny it"


End file.
